Phantasmal Great Girros
Noxious Poison Confusion Deadly Poison (G-Rank) |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Phantasmal Great Girros is a brightly-coloured Subspecies of Great Girros that thrives in tropical and subtropical environments. It utilizes Confusion and Noxious Poison instead of Paralysis, and leads the Phantasmal Girros into battle. Physiology Phantasmal Great Girros is very similar in structure to the original species, but has some visual differences to set itself apart from them. Its hide is now a bright pinkish-red instead of black, and the gill-like organs on its hood are now purple instead of yellow. Three thin, pale green lines can be found on its back, and its legs and stomach are now azure in colouration, with the legs having many tiny black spots on them. Its eyes are a bright orange. Ecology The alpha male of a pack of Phantasmal Girros, the Phantasmal Girros is an individual that earned its position by displaying dominance over the other males in its group, and as a result, has developed some changes to set itself apart from them. Its larger size, long fangs, and prominent hood serve as a display of dominance, and in addition to being a symbol of status, the fangs can inflict grievous wounds on foes and inject them with a milky white venom that distorts their senses while rapidly destroying them from within. Its brightly-coloured hide serves as a warning not to eat it, for it is immensely poisonous, and it sustains the toxins it secretes from its fangs, neck, and shoulders by preying on ants, termites, and mites found living within its habitats, and it also uses said poison to bring down prey items and competitors alike. Due to it being considerably larger and stronger than its subordinates in addition to being highly toxic, it has very few predators, with the few that can eat it either being immune to its poison or intelligent enough to avoid their poison by grabbing their limbs, which do not secrete this poison, before flipping them and biting at their non-toxic thighs, livers, and intestines. Highly group-oriented, it commands its smaller troops to swarm foes with sheer imputiny, and its larger size and greater muscle mass grant it more agility, durability, and strength than them. On some occasions, individuals have been raised in captivity as pets, owing to their brightly-coloured hides, and these pets are fed insects that do not secrete their signature poison, rendering them nonpoisonous. Behavior Phantasmal Great Girros is fairly passive, only attacking when approached or attacked first. When threatened, it will command its troops to swarm foes or bombard them with poison. Abilities Like its smaller kin, Phantasmal Great Girros utilizes a milky-white poison that inflicts both Confusion and Noxious Poison (Deadly Poison in G-Rank). In addition to being more powerful and durable than the standard Great Girros, it also holds more control over its troops, issuing more complex commands to them during battle, like ordering them to spray the ground around them with poison to temporarily render it unsafe to walk on, or ordering them to bombard hunters with poison. Habitat Like its smaller kin, Phantasmal Great Girros are found in the Ancient Forest, Templux Swamp, and Olivine Archipelago. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,600 HP * High-Rank (0.7x): 2,520 HP * G-Rank (1.3x): 4,680 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 60 (Cut), 65 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 30 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Neck: 30 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Body/Back: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Forelegs: 45 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Hindlegs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 40 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Neck = ★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Body/Back = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Forelegs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Hindlegs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Kulu-ya-Ku - Wins. * vs. Yulongup - Wins. * vs. Great Kestodon - Wins. * vs. Royal Ludroth/Purple Ludroth - Wins. * vs. Tobi-Kadachi - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Chipoake/Maestro Chipoake - Wins, but takes some damage in the process (normal)/Draw (Maestro) * vs. Hylatros - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Fleximure - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Namekavar - Draw. * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian - Draw. * vs. Anjanath/Diver Anjanath - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Gajalaka Chieftain - Loses, but inflicts Poison in the process. * vs. Duramboros - Loses, but inflicts Poison in the process. * vs. Yulongreat - Loses. * vs. Otoltrios - Loses. * vs. Zurkorataan - Loses. * vs. Nargacuga/Green Nargacuga - Loses. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Loses. * vs. Lagiacrus/Ivory Lagiacrus - Loses. * vs. Astalos - Loses. * vs. Mizutsune - Loses. Attacks Phantasmal Great Girros has the same attacks as the standard species along with the Phantasmal Girros, except its versions do more damage, and its bite and spit attacks inflict Noxious Poison (Deadly Poison in G-Rank) and Confusion instead of Paralysis. That said, it has some attacks of its own. 360 Degree Spew Phantasmal Great Girros releases a stream of milky-white poison from its mouth, then does a quick turning motion that splashes it onto the area around it, leaving large, bubbling puddles that linger for 45 seconds before disappearing. The stream deals medium damage, while the puddles deal low damage. Both inflict Noxious Poison (Deadly Poison in G-Rank) and Confusion. Poison Bomb Phantasmal Great Girros stores a large ball of milky-white poison in its mouth, then spits it at the hunter in an arc, which explodes into a large splash of poison upon touching the ground, leaving a large, bubbling puddle that lingers for 45 seconds before disappearing. The ball deals high damage, while the puddles deal low damage. Both inflict Noxious Poison (Deadly Poison in G-Rank) and Confusion. Poison Mist Phantasmal Great Girros lets out a large cloud of milky-white mist that lingers for 20 seconds before dissipating, then makes its next move. This attack deals no damage, but inflicts Noxious Poison (Deadly Poison in G-Rank) and Confusion. The purpose of this attack is to obscure the hunter's vision so they can't see its next attack coming. Terrain Order Phantasmal Great Girros raises its head and lets out two hoarse calls, causing every Phantasmal Girros in the area to coat the ground around them in poison for 30 seconds. Making contact with the affected terrain deals low damage and inflicts Noxious Poison (Deadly Poison in G-Rank) and Confusion. Protection Order Phantasmal Great Girros raises its head and lets out a long, high-pitched call, causing every Phantasmal Girros in the area to huddle around it for 30 seconds, acting as meat shields for their leader. Bombardment Order Phantasmal Great Girros raises its head and lets out a series of short, deep calls, causing every Phantasmal Girros in the area to spew a barrage of poison at the hunter while circling them for 30 seconds. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Noxious Poison (Deadly Poison in G-Rank) and Confusion. Weapons Great Sword Phantasmal Blade --> Phantasmal Destroyer -->Serpent's Kiss --> Kiss of Death Sword and Shield Psychedelic Knife --> Psychedelic Hunter -->Eidolon Tabar --> Touch of Evil Hammer Vivid Hammer --> Vivid Crusher -->Rose Fist --> Toxic Legacy Gunlance Illusory Gunlance --> Illusory Bombardier -->Bewildering Deathfang --> Fang of Crime Charge Blade Raspberry Strongarm --> Raspberry Ravager -->Cobra Strike --> Cobra's Curse Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +5 * Water +15 * Thunder -15 * Ice 0 * Dragon +10 * Earth 0 * Wind +5 Skills: Intimidator, Negate Poison, Confusion Res, Thunder Res -15 G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +5 * Water +15 * Thunder -15 * Ice 0 * Dragon +10 * Earth 0 * Wind +5 Skills: Intimidator, Negate Poison, Confusion Res, Thunder Res -15 Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water +20 * Thunder -10 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +5 * Wind +10 Skills: Intimidator, Negate Poison, Confusion Res, Thunder Res -15 G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water +20 * Thunder -10 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +5 * Wind +10 Skills: Intimidator, Negate Poison, Confusion Res, Thunder Res -15 Carves High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Phanatsmal Great Girros was named after the phantasmal poison frog, a species of poison dart frog notable for its pinkish-red hide and pale green markings. In terms of design, it was based on phantasmal poison frogs and blue poison dart frogs. * When exhausted, Phantasmal Great Girros will fail to spit poison at hunters. It can recover stamina by feeding on corpses, insect-gathering spots, or small Herbivores. * Like with Great Girros, breaking Phantasmal Great Girros's hood will cause its subordinates to ignore its orders. * Phantasmal Great Girros will sometimes attack larger monsters, poisoning them in the process. Similar to the normal species, this behaviour can make it helpful towards hunters. * Monsters like Deviljho will not use Phantasmal Great Girros as a bludgeon despite the regular one being susceptible to this tactic. This is due to the virulent toxins it secretes from its back and shoulders. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:4 Star Level Monster